pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lie Shan Kang Jiu
Lie Shan Kang Jiu was a Berserker from Lie Shan Family in Black Ink Planet.Ch. 882 Appearance Lie Shan Kang Jiu was an incredibly big and tall man, who seemed to be in his thirties. He had thick brows and big eyes, which made him look incredibly boorish. Compared to the slender figure shared by the average cultivator, he looked incredibly brawny.Ch. 881 He had the physique of a Berserker. Personality Even though Kang Jiu looked boorish, he was incredibly cautious. After meeting Su Ming, he felt awe and veneration towards him. History Book 4 Lie Shan Kang Jiu, who was one of the managers of the auction hall in Black Water City, was asked by Yu Chen Hai to help them get into the auction of Lie Shan Family. Su Ming recognized him as a Berserker with just a glance. Kang Jiu felt like he lost control over the blood veins in his body, when Su Ming looked at him. His concealed Berserker Mark started showing signs of resurfacing and he felt as if his blood was boiling and he wanted to worship Su Ming. It was the same feeling, when he met the Progenitor of the family. Su Ming complimented him. Kang Jiu couldn't help, but be filled with awe and veneration towards Su Ming and he felt like he could not refuse him. He was wondering about Su Ming's identity and reported him to the family. Lie Shan Kang Jiu went to Elder Feng to tell about Su Ming. Then there was a statue of the God of Berserkers put up on an auction by Elder Feng. Yu Rou started bidding it for her Young Master. Tai Ci Yong was bidding against her. After offering 20 millions, Tai Ci Yong conceded, but he sent two of his guards for Yu Rou and crystals.Ch. 883 Yu Rou easily subdued them, but a guest of Tai Ci Family, Yun Long Hu stepped in. Then Duke of Crimson Flame killed two guards as Su Ming ordered. Tai Ci Yong came out with three puppets and threatened Yu Family. Members of Lie Shan Family disappeared in the meantime. Su Ming ordered to kill them. Then he also came out and asked to see Lie Shan Xiu.Ch. 884 When Tai Ci Yong saw his last puppet kowtow to Su Ming, when he used presence of Candle Dragon, Tai Ci Yong was shocked. Yun Long Hu grabbed him and started to run away. They were shouting to Lie Shan Family to appear and resolve this matter. Then members of Lie Shan Family finally appeared. Tai Ci Yong and Yun Long Hu were relieved. As the young man was already thinking about revenge on Yu Family, they found out, that the auction hall was sealed. All the members of Lie Shan Family just stood in place. Elder Feng appeared and a suffocating pressure spreaded. Su Ming greeted Feng Lai as the Master who taught him his craft.Ch. 886 Yun Long Hu quickly tried to call it a misunderstanding, but Elder Feng shut him up. Then Su Ming and Feng Lai exchanged their techniques, like Sun Genesis, Lunar Burial and Wind Separation. Elder Feng was pleased and introduced himself as the Wind Berserker.Ch. 887 Lie Shan Kang Jiu was first to follow and greeted fourth God of Berserkers. The Elder ordered to kill other people in the auction hall. Then he executed Tai Ci Yong and Yun Long Hu himself. After young man from Tai Ci Family died, Hall of Great Kindness appeared above Black Water City and announced the kill order of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 888 The stone dragons, activated by Lie Shan Family, killed descending cultivators of Tai Ci Family. When Black Water City's Great Bright Light Rune destroyed a Great Kindness Palace, more Great Kindness Palaces appeared in the sky. The blood-red Rune Spirit was formed by Great Bright Light Rune and it attacked Great Kindness Palaces. After Elder Feng brought out a plate with inscribed "Black Ink", some cultivators in Tai Ci Family started killing other family members. The dozens of palaces collapsed.Ch. 889 Then eighteen Progenitors of Tai Ci Family and a hundred more of Great Kindness Palaces appeared. When they started attack, half of cultivators turned against others. Fourteen Progenitors attacked other four. Then a secret force of four groups showed up, but even among them there was internal strife. Not a single member of the Lie Shan Family came out to fight and Tai Ci Family was torn apart. The strongest Progenitor called for Great Ancestor and three Progenitors at Solar Kalpa Realm came out. Elder Feng asked Nie Li Nine-Headed Dragon to come out, because of their promise.Ch. 890 The three heads fought against three old men in Solar Kalpa Realm. Elder Feng explained to Su Ming about the Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed. When members of Tai Ci Family seeked help in other families on Black Ink Planet, they were killed or doors were shut before them. The old Rain Berserker with his giant octopus protected the Lie Shan Family's base. In meantime, Elder Feng told Su Ming how the First God of Berserkers had to leave Berserkers, because of ancient will from Yin Death Region. How he longed for his home and his people.Ch. 891 And how they were waiting for him, new God of Berserkers. Black Ink Planet was prepared for him. Then a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death, Tai Ci Shan descended. Elder Feng came out to meet him. He explained how all his live, he was poisoned and everything about him was planned by the First God of Berserkers. Tai Ci Shan was in anguish, because he suspected that truth. He only asked to spare his family. Elder Feng agreed to that and he gave a control over Black Water City to Yu Family.Ch. 892 After that, Elder Feng led Su Ming to the place, where Lie Shan Xiu was seen last time. His soul was absent, but his body was there standing and turned into a stone. Su Ming stood in the same way. Elder Yu and many other Berserkers joined them.Ch. 893 Yu Rou and Duke Of Crimson Flame were staying there with him. The bald crane and Xiao Huang took off somewhere. After three years of centemplation, Su Ming discovered Lie Shan Xiu's call for help from Divine Essence Star Ocean. Su Ming also asked for a list of prodigies with great cultivation talent from the forces of the four Great True Worlds.Ch. 894 Month later, Black Ink Auction was happening. Su Ming chose Dao Kong as his cultivation clone and Lie Shan Family were told to keep watch over him.Ch. 895 Lie Shan Kang Jiu informed Su Ming about arrival of Dao Kong at Black Ink Planet and exploits of the bald crane and Xiao Huang.Ch. 896 At the Black Ink Auction, Dao Kong was placed in certain room prepared for him. Su Ming was with the thirteen Progenitors from the Yu Family, Yu Rou and Duke of Crimson Flame.Ch. 900 Dao Kong was bidding once every few items, but didn't actually bought anything. Su Ming decided to put Dao Yuan's Sacred Constellation Robe to force him.Ch. 901 Dao Kong bought it frantically. He was relieved, bringing it back to the sect would count as a great meritorious deed. When Dao Kong touched the Sacred Constellation Robe, after Nine Frail Darknesses accompanying him examined it, he was relocated to Su Ming's room. The thirteen Progenitors from the Yu Family blocked his divine thoughts and Su Ming possessed him. The nine old men were looking for him. Xu Hui sensed Dao Kong in Su Ming's room, but they were stopped by Elder Feng, Elder Yu and other members of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 903 Xu Hui used Eighteen Strikes from the Lake of Phoenix to break into the room, but Su Ming in Dao Kong's body walked out of it. He called it misunderstanding and the matter was resolved. Xu Hui didn't feel a change about Dao Kong, so she dispappeared. Everyone else also walked away. After that, Su Ming went into secluded meditation.Ch. 905 Powers Lie Shan Kang Jiu was at the middle stage of World Plane Realm. He practiced Berserker Arts and was filled with a vast amount of Qi. He had nine hundred something blood veins. His Berserker Mark had fire as a theme. Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Lords of World Planes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters